1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for leading animals by means of a leash, as is known generically from DE 101 43 318 A1.
2. Discussion of Background Information
If animals, in particular dogs, are being guided by means of a leash, the person using the leash often has his freedom of movement restricted. Therefore known animal leashes, for example dog leashes, have to be held in the user's hand. On the one hand, this means that the hand holding the leash is unable to do anything else; on the other hand, sudden pulling of the animal on the leash causes significant jolting of the user's back. If the leash is held in the hand, this jolting acts, via the shoulder joint, at a point way beyond the center of mass of the user's body. It is precisely in the case of strong animals that this gives rise to the risk of the user falling over. Moreover, if use is made of conventional devices, the upper part of the user's body is inclined forward, which can lead to muscle tension and spinal-disk problems. In addition, for strong animals, considerable effort is involved in keeping an upright posture, as a result of which the user becomes tired quickly. It is often also the case that weaker individuals are not physically able to hold strong animals using conventional leashes.
There is the further disadvantage that only one hand is free, as a result of which the ability to do anything else or to practice any kind of sport is at least vastly restricted.
DE 101 43 318 A1 therefore discloses a device which is intended for leading animals by means of a leash and in the case of which jolting on the leash acts, for example, within the center of mass of the user's body. This is achieved by proposing a device to which a dog leash can be attached and which can be fastened by a double strap around the region of the user's stomach. A further advantage with the proposed device is that the user has both hands free while he is leading the animal on the leash.
The disadvantage with this solution is that sudden changes in distance between the user and animal can result in the user becoming entangled in the leash, which is then hanging down loosely, and there is a risk of the user falling over.
It is an object of the invention to propose a way of allowing an animal to be led on a leash without the user's hands being unable to do anything else and of reducing the risk of the user falling over.